


Last Stark

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [19]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Complete, F/M, Kidnapping, Restraints, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: While Sandor is taking you home to your family another group sneaks into your camp and kidnaps you from him.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Kidnapping





	Last Stark

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: tied up, threats of harm and rape

You were literally worth your weight in gold if you were brought back to your family intact. Everyone in Westeros knew that. Even Sandor knew that.

Maybe he had a momentary consideration of taking you back to the Starks for whatever reward they might give him, but he didn’t. The truth was he loved you and you loved him. Once you got back to your family you planned to let them know he was your choice. If it was necessary, you’d let them know you had already given Sandor your maidenhead.

Of course, the problem was even as fierce as Sandor was, he was one man. A man who had to sleep and piss sometime.

It was while he was asleep that your captors snuck into your camp, knocked you unconscious, and carried you away.

You woke to find yourself bound and gagged, thrown over the saddle of a horse and tied to the pommel to hold you in place. When you started to struggle one of the men walking alongside the horses came back to cuff you on the ear.

“Quiet down, or I can’t guarantee what my companions might do.”

The gag prevented you from saying anything and you gurgled behind it until he pulled it down. “If you hurt me my family won’t pay your ransom.”

“Oh, they’ll pay alright.” The man smiled, showing rotting black teeth. “If they don’t, I’ll let the others have their way with you.”

Swallowing hard you fought the gagging sensation at the man’s breath. “The Hound will come for me. And when he does, you’ll all die.”

“You’d better pray to your old gods that he doesn’t.” Rotten teeth grinned as he put your gag back in place. “We’ve set a trap for him. He’ll be the one who dies and then what are you saving yourself for?”

There was no way for you to get free, and even if you could you couldn’t fight these men off. All you could do was pray to your old gods and the new that Sandor remained safe and you were returned to your family unharmed.

It seemed like your prayers might be answered until someone rode into your captors camp later that night talking about the Red Wedding and that you were the last Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
